Mirrors
by Daegana
Summary: When a group of teens visit an old mansion, what dangers await them in the Mirror Room? Who will figure out the mystery of the mirrors?


-1**"Mirrors" By Kristin Mohney**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: Characters in the story are real people, but the events are not real incidents.  
Warning: This story contains disturbing material not suitable for children 12 and under.

* * *

October 28, 2005; 10:25 PM…

"Kris, I can't believe your grandmother let us stay in her mansion! This is great!" Charles said.

"I know! This is wickedly cool Kris!" Rory put in.

"Can we turn on the radio?" Kirk asked.

"Can we have some quiet? I'm starting to get a migraine!" Kris said, turning the radio off. "We'll be there soon, so there's no point in turning it on."

About ten minutes later, a mansion came into view. Kris drove up the driveway and parked. Smiling, she honked the horn loudly. The four teens that were sleeping woke up, spitting expletives.

"Sorry! I had to get you up," Kris said innocently.

Everyone grabbed their bags and walked to the door. Kris grabbed the note taped there and read it out loud.

"Dear Kris and Friends,

Thank you for watching my house while I am gone. Everything is under your control for the next few days. Kris, remind everyone NOT to go into the mirror room.

Love, Grandma"

"What is the mirror room?" Kirk asked.

"Oh, it's a room that has a bunch of mirrors in it. Grandma always told me stories of how your soul can get trapped inside a mirror on a new moon. It's nothing to worry about," Kris replied, unlocking the door.

"Okay, there are two staircases up to the second floor. Choose whichever room you want," she said.

Everyone rushed upstairs, eager to get to sleep. Kris walked slowly up the stairs, remembering every detail. Something stopped her on her way down the hall. She looked into the room and gasped as she saw six of herself looking back at her. Then she sighed in relief, realizing it was only the mirror room. Kris closed the door and went down the hall. In one of the mirrors, you could still see Kris' reflection and the candle above that mirror went out.

* * *

October 28, 2005; 10:37PM Kris' POV

I walked to the one room left and let myself in. Putting my stuff into the dresser, I went and checked on everyone else. Assured that they were fine, I went back to my room and prepared to go to bed. As I was getting into my bed, something stopped me. A shiver ran down my spine and I felt compelled to go back to the mirror room. Sliding on some slippers and a robe, I walked quietly down to the end of the hall. I opened the door slowly and slithered in, closing it behind me. I noticed that one of the candles above a mirror had gone out. I walked closer to the mirror, but stopped and gasped. My reflection's eyes had no pupils. They were cold and soulless and 'she' was smiling.

"You should have listened to your grandmother Kris. Her stories were more than just stories," my reflection said.

I moved closer and put my hand near the surface of the mirror.

"Who the Hell are you?" I asked.

"I am everything good within you. And now, I will take your place!" she said.

Pressing on the glass from the inside, my reflection's hand came out of the glass and grabbed my wrist. I found that it was not my body, but my soul she was pulling. My soul was pulled into the mirror and my reflection entered my body.

She smiled and said, "Soon, you will be trapped in the mirror. On All Hallows' Eve, you will become like I was."

The door of the room opened and Charles poked his head in.

"Kris, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nothing. I wanted to see the mirror room," Mirror-Me said, walking out.

I could see another candle go out and I sank to the ground, defeated.

* * *

October 29, 2005; 2:30AM

David was in his room, working on his laptop as usual. Stopping for a moment, he walked next door to check on Ashley. As expected she was sleeping peacefully. David smiled and went back to his room. He remembered his promise to protect her in grade school. David went back to his laptop, not noticing that his reflection was smiling evilly and it had no pupils. Ashley awoke to the sound of light breathing. _"It's just David," _she thought. Closing her eyes, she heard footsteps coming towards the bed. Feigning sleep, Ashley lay still. Which is why she was unprepared for the sensation of hands wrapping around her throat. Her eyes flew open and stared straight into David's which where blank.

"David…why are you doing this?" she managed to gasp out.

He said nothing, but tightened his grasp. Ashley fought to keep conscious and she managed to knock something over. The door burst open and Kirk ran in. Putting out his hand, he hit the nerve clump at the base of David's neck. He fell unconscious, loosing the grip around Ashley's neck.

"Are you alright Ashley?" he asked, rolling David off her.

She gasped and took in a few deep breaths. "I'll be fine. Just bruises, that's all," she replied shakily.

"Ashley, are you okay? Shit, what happened?" Rory asked, walking in.

Everyone else filed in as well, except for Kris. Ashley explained what had happened and there were quite a few gasps.

"So, what are we going to do with Mr. Psycho-Boy over here?" Charles asked.

"Hogtie him and lock him in his room," Kirk suggested.

"Good idea. Did anyone bring rope?" Charles asked. A minute later, he had three bunches of rope in front of him.

"Sheesh! I don't wanna know," Charles said, tying David's hands together.

A few minutes later, the guys carried the still unconscious David into his room and dumped him onto his bed. They went out and locked the door.

"It's okay now. He won't bother you anymore Ashley," Kirk said.

"I'm still a bit scared though. I mean, I just had a near-death experience," Ashley said, but decided to stay in her room.

* * *

October 30, 2005; 5:07AM Rory's POV

I woke up early, as usual. I went downstairs to the kitchen and started some coffee. While I was waiting, my eyes wandered around the room, falling on the knife holder. I walked over and picked up the butcher knife. I saw my reflection for a split second and chills ran down my spine. I suddenly had this feeling of wanting to hurt someone. I tried to stop it, but it took control of me. The door opened and Kirk walked in.

"Rory, what are you doing with that knife?" he asked, going pale.

I had hurt him once before with a knife after losing my brother to a drive-by shooting.

"I like knives. They're powerful and deadly weapons. Don't you agree Kirk?" the feeling said.

"You're scaring me Rory," Kirk said, backing up.

This murderous feeling became stronger and I threw myself at him. The knife, aimed at his side, cut the flesh, reopening a two-year-old scar. He fell to the ground, cradling his side. The feeling disappeared and I dropped the knife.

"Oh my god! Kirk I'm so sorry!" I said.

The knife had stuck out of the floor and Kirk's blood was dripping off it. I ripped the bottom of my robe and carefully wrapped Kirk's side. Ashley, Charles and Kris walked in and stopped.

"Oh God! Charles, get the aid kit. Rory, what happened?" Kris asked.

"I saw my reflection in the knife and Kirk walked in. I attacked him again," I said, starting to cry.

"That's two of us now: David and Rory. Is this going to happen to all of us?" Ashley asked out loud.

"I don't know," Kris replied.

**Chapter Two**

October 30, 2005; 10:30AM

"Check," Kirk said quietly from his position on the couch.

"Crap. Hm…got ya!" Ashley said.

"No, got you. Checkmate!" Kirk said, taking the king.

"Play again?" she asked.

"Why not?" he replied.

While they amused themselves, everyone else sat drinking hot drinks, talking.

"So, every time one of us looks into a reflective surface, they go nuts for a while?" Charles asked.

"Yes. I felt an uncontrollable rage when I saw my reflection," Rory said.

"So no one can look into a reflective surface until we can figure this out. Agreed?" Kirk said, looking up from his game.

"But that's impossible! There are too many surfaces Kirk. It would never work," Kris said, looking up from her cup of coffee.

"Then what are we going to do?" Rory asked.

"If we see our reflections, we'll just have to lock ourselves in our rooms," Charles said.

Ashley picked up her tea and stared into it.

"Ashley, it's your move," Kirk said.

She stayed silent for a moment, then moved a piece and the game went on.

Kirk moved one last piece and then Ashley said, "Checkmate."

Kirk stared at the board then shook his head. "Your getting good," he said.

Ashley set up the board again and moved a piece.

"My favorite piece on the board is the queen. She is strong, and can dominate the board," she said, moving another piece.

"Ashley, are you feeling alright?" Kirk asked.

"I always thought Ashley was a pacifist," Kris said to Charles.

Ashley said, "Checkmate!" again and looked up.

Kirk went pale and shrunk back into the seat.

"She's changed over," David said quietly.

Charles and Kris stood and moved to the sides of Ashley and prepared to retain her. Quickly securing her arms, the teens brought Ashley into her bedroom and locked the door. Ashley's fist suddenly appeared through the door, next to the handle.

"I didn't think she could punch like that," Charles said.

Ashley tried to open the door, but Kris grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go Kris," Ashley said. Unfortunately, it didn't sound like her at all.

"I can't do that. Not until the real Ashley comes back," Kris said.

Ashley's other hand came crashing through the door straight into Kris' side. In the mirror room, Mirror-Kris fell to the side, punched by an invisible adversary.

Back in the hall, Ashley finally stopped thrashing around and trying to get out. Kris let go of her wrists and Charles unlocked the door. Ashley was sitting on the bed, staring at her hands, which were covered in blood.

"Are you okay Ashley?" Kris asked gently.

"Yes, I'll be alright. I'm almost glad it happened to me, just glad its over with," she said, smiling wanly.

"I'm glad. Let's see how everyone is doing downstairs," Charles said.

"I'm staying here for a while. I don't want to risk anything happening," Ashley said.

"You go on Charles, I need to get something. I'll be there in a minute," Kris said.

He nodded and went downstairs.

Kris walked out and went to the mirror room. Closing the door, she locked it and turned to one of the mirrors.

"Well Kris, how are you liking it in there?" she said.

"Why are you doing this?" Mirror-Kris asked, tears running down her face.

"My master has bid me to. I have been here since you first came to the mansion, growing as you have. It is my turn to join the real world," Kris said, laughing.

"You have a master? What, a magician who can control souls stuck in mirrors?" Mirror-Kris asked.

"Actually yes. You're good at that Kris," Kris said.

Suddenly, someone stepped out of one of the mirrors.

"Well Kris, look who's stuck. Now I get payback for what you've done to me for years. The time for revenge is…Halloween at midnight. You know who I am, don't you?" the figure said.

Dark skin and black hair blended in with the dark colors he was wearing. Mirror-Kris gasped, "You bastard! I should've known it was you! Michael!"

"Yes Kris it is I. From now on, you're mine," he said, walking back into one of the mirror.

"Have fun Kris. See you around," Kris said, walking out.

Mirror-Kris' eyes burned with anger. "I knew he was behind this! He will pay for this," she said, half fading into the shadows.

* * *

October 30, 2005; 2:15PM Kirk's POV

Even though my side was aching badly, I still was able to go outside with everyone. Ashley decided to stay inside, reading.

"There's a waterfall close by. It'll only take a half hour to get there," Kris said.

"We could have a picnic!" Rory suggested.

Ten minutes later, we were on our way, walking along an old trail.

"This is a Native American trail, left here years ago. They used to stop by the waterfall to fish and for other things," Kris said, leading the way.

We soon came over a hill following a large stream.

"Careful, the hill's a bit steep here," Kris said.

We went down the hill and ended up at a pond with a waterfall going into it.

"What's with the steam?" Charles asked.

"I didn't mention that, did I? Well, the waterfall is cold, but the pond's a natural hot spring," Kris said laughing.

"That's awesome!" Rory said.

I said, "I think I'm going to go sit over on that rock over there. The steam might help my side."

"Okay. Come back when you get hungry," Kris said.

I walked over to the rock and climbed onto the top. I took something out of my pocket and sighed.

"Should I do it? Just get it over with?" I asked out loud.

_Yes, just do it, _a little voice said.

"Why not?" I said, opening the compact mirror.

I stared straight into my reflection, which stared back and smiled. I smiled back as I felt that feeling Rory had described. I smiled even wider as the pain in my side disappeared. I climbed off the rock and walked back towards the group.

"Charles, can we talk? Alone?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Up. To the waterfall," I said.

We climbed up and stood looking down.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Charles asked.

"Do you like Kris?" I asked.

"Um… not like that. As a friend yeah, but nothing more. Why?" Charles asked.

"Would she be sad if something were to happen to you?" I asked.

"Probably. Kirk, why are you asking me this? Have you switched over?" Charles asked.

I moved closer and said, "You tell me."

With that, I pushed him off the ledge. Surprisingly, he didn't yell, but Kris did.

Suddenly, the feeling went away and I realized what I had done. Closing my eyes, I jumped. The minute I hit the water, I was surrounded by warmth. I began swimming towards the surface. Unfortunately, the spring water was full of salt, which got into my side. As I broke the surface, I yelled. I quickly swam to the shore and collapsed, trying to get the salt out of my wound.

"Kirk, did you switch over?" Kris asked.

"Yes. I'll explain later. I need some fresh water to get the salt out," I said.

Rory handed me a bottle of water, which I poured on my side. It flushed the salt out, but it stung. I stood up and walked to Charles.

"I'm sorry about that. I guess I needed to get that out of my system," I said.

"That's okay Kirk. Now Kris and I are the only ones who haven't switched. Let's discuss this inside," he said.

We began walking, thinking about what had happened.

"When will this end?" someone asked.

Though no one admitted it, that question was running through everyone's heads.

**Chapter Three**

October 31, 2005; 9:27AM Kris' POV

I was still stuck in the mirror, trying to get out. Bob had tormented me at least five times during the night, so I was very tired. He kept reminding me that I had less than a day left until I was stuck. I kept trying to push my way through the glass, but it wouldn't budge. I still had 14 hours before I was trapped in the mirror forever. It suddenly occurred to me to go through the sides of my horror box. I faced one of the sides and pushed hard. I phased through it and was faced by my friends.

"Kris? Is that your opposite, or the real you?" Rory asked.

"It's the real me. What about you guys? Are you opposites or real?" I replied.

"It's the real us too. Our opposites are still running around in our bodies. When did you switch over?" David asked.

"On the first night. Didn't anyone notice how nice I was acting? I mean, come on! I'm never **that **nice," I said, shaking my head in disgust.

Suddenly Charles appeared, but his hair was smoothed down and he was wearing a suit.

"Kris, we need to talk. It is important that we talk now," he said politely.

I was immediately on my guard, because the Charles I knew was definitely not that polite.

"What do you want? In case you hadn't noticed, I know you aren't the real Charles. The original is not as polite as you," I said coldly.

He smiled and said, "You're right, as usual. I'm not here on a social call. My master thinks you are becoming too meddlesome for your own good. So, I have been sent here to kill you."

"I do not think so, bastard. You see Charles couldn't beat me up in the real world, when it was his evil against my evil. So how could you, his good side, beat my evil here in the mirror world?" I asked, trying to goad him.

"I'm not as weak as you may think, Kris. And I am warning you now: Do not underestimate me. If you do, you will not be any fun for my master to torture," Mirror-Charles said.

I smiled and replied, "Not likely. I really don't think good will triumph over evil in this case, imposter." He growled, and with that, our battle began.

* * *

Suddenly, Kris attacked Charles, grabbing for his head.

"She has switched over! Be careful! She is exceptionally strong when she gets angry," he said.

For a minute, his voice changed to Kris'. "I am battling Charles' opposite here inside the mirror-world. You have to let me beat him unaided. When I win, restrain me. Do not let Charles look at any reflective surfaces whatsoever. Please trust me on this," he said.

His voice changed back and he kicked Kris away from him. She rolled and bared her teeth at him.

"Die, bastard!" she hissed.

Charles just smiled and stood still. When Kris rushed at him again, it was he who tackled her. He began to choke her and her face began changing colors. Amazingly, Kris was able to kick Charles away, but his nails left bloody scratches along her neck. Advancing on him from behind, she pounced and hit the nerve clump in his neck. Charles crumpled and Kris smiled, not minding the blood staining her shirt. Kirk and David quickly restrained her and tied her hands and feet.

Taking off Charles' glasses, the girls brought him down to the basement and laid him on the floor. The two guys barely managed to bring the thrashing Kris upstairs. Putting her in a sitting position on her bed, they locked the door and left her to lash about, shouting curses.

Kris stopped struggling for a moment and spat out, "Soon, I will have my **own **revenge!"

Turning her attention to the problem of being tied up, Kris began working on the knots at her wrists in earnest. Her neck cracked a bit and she swore.

"Damn this pathetic form!"

* * *

"Curse you, meddlesome girl!" Michael yelled, sending a shock out of his hand.

The shock traveled into the energy ball holding Mirror-Kris. She did not scream, but tears streamed down her face. You could see the damage Mirror-Charles had done, as the scratches were still bleeding.

"I will teach you never to fool around in my affairs!" Michael had made sure that the shocks were only hitting Mirror-Kris and not Kris herself. This time Mirror-Kris did scream as Michael sent shocks from both his hands into the ball.

"Let her go, you monster!" Rory screamed from inside another energy ball.

"Quiet! Do not speak while I am torturing someone!" Michael said.

He sent a shock in that direction and all teens stuck in the ball screamed.

"Leave my friends alone Bob… This affair is between you and me," Mirror-Kris managed to say through her pain.

"You still haven't given up, have you? Well, I can soon rectify that!" Michael said, laughing maniacally. He sent another shock and Mirror-Kris began writhing in pain.

After about ten minutes of this, Michael threw the ball containing Mirror-Kris back into the mirror. She collapsed on the ground, lying facedown. Michael had shocked her so many times; she twitched frequently, moaning in pain each time.

Michael laughed and sent one more shock to both the second energy ball and at Mirror-Kris' mirror. Since the attack went through the glass, it was reflected. Kris screamed as she was hit by the same attack, each time it grew in power. She was now twitching almost non-stop. Michael threw the other ball back into the mirror and the teens quickly rushed to Kris' mirror. They had to wait until the attack stopped reflecting so they could go in.

"Kris? Kris, speak to me!" Rory cried.

The guys held down Kris' legs while the girls grabbed her arms.

"God, I hope this does not last," David said in a soprano voice.

Ashley giggled. "Sounds good," she said.

"Have fun while you can. Mirror-wraiths, this is your master calling you! Arm yourselves, and prepare for the final battle! Soon, you will be able to stay in the mortal world forever!" Michael yelled, fading into one of the mirrors again.

In other parts of the house, the evil teens were arming themselves to the teeth, having heard Michael's call to arms. Rory picked up a sword in the study and Ashley grabbed a poker. David had found a chainsaw somewhere and was revving it up. Kirk had quite a few throwing knives and an old-fashioned pistol that still worked. Ashley and Rory were in the front yard, having a fake battle. David was cutting things up in the backyard, which was covered in trees and Kirk was having a good time practicing with the knives.

* * *

In the basement, Charles had regained consciousness. Kris had transferred a bunch of information to him via Mirror-Charles and he was trying to formulate a plan. Always resourceful, he had pulled a second pair of glasses out of one of his pockets and put them on when he had woken up. Finding the door, Charles opened it and stuck his head out. There was no one and he couldn't hear anything. At least, he didn't think he heard anything. Or was that the sound of a chainsaw coming from outside?

"This is becoming one extremely screwed up vacation," he said to himself, closing the door.

**Chapter Four**

October 31, 2005; 1:50PM Kris' POV

While I was still recovering from Bob's attacks, my friends spirited away Mirror-Charles to a mirror next to the door and blocked the way out. I stayed against the door, in fear of hurting myself during a fit. I was still twitching, but not as badly as before.

"I hope Charles got the information I sent him," I said.

"What **did** you send him?" Rory asked.

"All the information I could gather on Bob and these 'mirror-wraiths'. I sent it to him when I spoke through Mirror-Charles," I said.

I suddenly went into a fit of convulsions. Everyone came and held me down until it stopped.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to kick you again David. And I didn't mean to scratch your arm Ashley," I said.

"No problem," David said, his voice really high.

Ashley laughed and said, "It's okay Kris. We know it wasn't on purpose."

I sighed and Kirk said, "I hope Charles can come up with something soon. I really don't want to be stuck as a mirror-wraith for eternity."

Everyone nodded at this statement.

* * *

At that moment, Charles was exploring the basement, courtesy of his flashlight.

"Hmm? What the heck is this? An M-11? A loaded gun stored in the basement of a mansion, very strange. Oh well, it will definitely help me get out of this mess. Is Kris' grandmother in the military?" Charles asked out loud.

He swung the beam of light around the black room and whistled. There were bunches of guns stacked up around the basement. Charles grabbed a few and made sure they were in working order and that they were loaded. He created a pile of M-11s, M-60s, Berettas, and 10-gauge shotguns near the door to the basement. Opening a small box, Charles found throwing stars, which he quickly added to his arsenal. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was 2:00. Setting an alarm to go off at 5:00, he ate of bag of chips and fell asleep.

* * *

October 31, 2005; 5:00PM Charles' POV

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm. Turning it off, I stood up and turned my flashlight back on. I walked to my pile of guns and loaded up. Making sure they were well hidden inside my vest and jacket, I also grabbed extra magazine clips. I opened the door and made my way through the house to the back set of stairs. They were covered in dust, so I knew that no one had used them in a long time. I quickly walked up the side of them, just in case there were creaky stairs.

At the top, I stayed against the wall and made my way into my room. Not looking at the mirror, I locked my door from the inside. I sat down on my bed, took out my laptop, and began writing. I wrote down everything that had happened to me so far, in chronological order. I made a note to ask everyone else his or her views on the five-day experience.

After writing everything down, I began drawing pictures of things I knew had happened. When I first found Kris in the mirror room, I noticed that her reflection was not doing the same thing. It was on its knees, crying. I also remember seeing David in one of the other mirrors. I knew Kris would want to draw some things as well, so I left her some issues to draw about. Putting my things away, I sat and waited.

* * *

October 31, 2005; 8:30PM

While Charles waited in his room, the four teens went to Kris' room. Unlocking the door, they turned on the light, expecting to see Kris. What they found instead was blood on the bed and the remains of the rope. Rory went to the bathroom and found Kris sitting on the counter, with blood coming out of one wrist. Kirk quickly produced a bandage and Rory wrapped the slit wrist.

"It's not what it looks like. When I used my knife to cut the ropes, I accidentally cut myself as well," Kris said defensively.

"You cannot do that anymore Kris. You are still part of this plan. The master needs you to confront Charles personally," David said.

"I know, but even though I thought I completely took over this body, there is a part of it telling me not to have any part in this plan. It says Master is wrong. I couldn't help but listen to it, which is why the knife slipped. It won't stop me from being a part of the plan," Kris replied.

"That is called a conscience. Do not listen to it Kris, or it will be you undoing," Michael said, coming out of a full-length mirror.

The teens all bowed, Kris lowest of all.

"We shall make our move in three hours. The final battle shall not take any longer than twenty minutes, which will give us time to move Wraith-Charles into the host body," Michael said.

"What will we do until then?" Kris asked.

"I want you to conserve you strength. Kris, I am going to get you some blood from the closest hospital," Michael said, going back through the mirror.

A few minutes later, he came back with a package of blood, an IV needle and tube and a stand.

Kris said, "Let me."

Taking the needle, she carefully inserted it into her right arm. The blood began to move and it entered her arm. Gently, Kris fished a vial of liquid out of her pocket. Turning it upside-down, she put it into an additional fluid hole. The blood took on a darker hue as the fluid began to mix. Kris gasped as the mixture entered her arm.

"A serum to help wounds heal faster. This is a toned down way of using it," Kris explained.

"Rest well and we will see you in three hours," Bob said. Kris nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

October 31, 2005; 11:45PM Charles' POV

I opened my eyes and sat up from my resting position. I heard someone moving in the hall and was immediately alert. Putting my hand on one of the guns, I unlocked the door and walked out. Near the back set of stairs, Kris stood looking at me. Blood from her neck stained her shirt and one of her wrists was wrapped in a reddening bandage.

"Charles, why do you continue to fight? It would be so much better for you to surrender. You could be happy with us," she said.

"Not in a million years, imposter. I will never give up. My friends are counting on me," I said.

Kris' face contorted with rage, but she nodded calmly.

"So be it. You shall die," she said.

Five knives flew at me. I did a 'Matrix' impression, dodging all of them but one. It grazed my arm, leaving a long cut. I heard a chainsaw being turned on and three of my friends appeared, armed with sharp objects. I stared at them for a second, then started running. Kris stood still, looking at me with hatred, while the others chased me. One of Kirk's throwing knives imbedded itself in my arm and I cried out.

Coming to the top of the stairs, I saw David at the bottom, holding the chainsaw and grinning. I saw I had two choices: either let them kill me, or use the chandelier to get to the other landing. Climbing onto the railing, I jumped onto the chandelier. My weight ripped it out of the ceiling and as it fell, I jumped to the other side. Michael was right underneath the chandelier as it fell. There was a long, spear-like pole in the middle of the chandelier. This pierced Michael's skull like butter.

"I will retu-" he said as the pole continued down.

He died that way, with blood and gray matter coming out of everywhere. My friends dropped their weapons and fell unconscious. I collapsed on the landing, as black spirits rose from my friends and disappeared. I looked down at my watch. It read 11:59PM. I suddenly became aware of the pain in my arm and I quickly pulled the knife from it. The pain and the shock of what I had just gone through were too much for my systems and I blacked out.

* * *

November 1, 2005; 2:17AM Kris' POV

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to remember where I was. Suddenly, the events of the last four days came back to me. I now had the memories of my opposite in my head as well. I ran down the stairs, ignoring Bob's corpse. I ran quickly up to the landing where Charles lay unconscious in a pool of his own blood. I quickly grabbed another vial out of my pocket and poured some of the serum on the knife wound. It began to smoke as the skin healed rapidly. Unwrapping my wrist, I put a bit on the slit. It stung like crazy, but it was better than stitches. I also put some on my neck.

"Kris, is that you?" Charles asked.

"Yes, it's me. It's all over now and you're the hero," I said, helping him up.

Charles sat there in a daze, looking at Bob.

"I need to check on everyone else. They may also need the serum," I said.

We walked downstairs and Charles found a sheet to cover Bob with. I applied the serum to whoever needed it.

After regaining consciousness, everyone quickly packed their things. I wrote a letter to the police, explaining all that had happened. I then called 9-1-1 and gave them a shorter explanation. Then everyone got in the car and I drove away. As I looked into the rearview mirror, I didn't see the mansion, even though it was in full view behind us. Then I realized that the mansion was also a reflection, an illusion.

"I am so glad that's over," Ashley said.

Charles pulled out his laptop and told everyone his idea of turning the experience into a story. Everyone agreed to do that, and never speak of it again. We began calling the last five days the 'Mirror Event'. Everyone fell asleep as I got on the freeway, heading back home.

**Epilogue**

November 2, 2005

Soon after the terrifying experience at the mansion, the six teens compiled his or her views on the incident. Charles typed it into his laptop as Kris drew pictures.

"So what are we going to call this thing?" Charles asked.

After a few minutes of thought, the other five looked at each other and replied, "'Mirrors.'"

"Well then, 'Mirrors' it is. That was the most messed up five days in my life. It felt like we were in a horror movie," Charles said.

Everyone nodded and Kris added, "Either that, or a story that came out of the head of a deranged, evil teenager."

"Well, whatever it felt like, I know it will be a long time before I look into a mirror," Ashley said.

"Well, look on the bright side! It's all over and Michael is gone," Kirk said.

"Don't be too sure about that. Before Michael died, he said he would return. I for one, am not going to be around when he does come back from the grave," Charles said.

"Not that this has anything to do with it, but where should we go for next year's Halloween?" Kris asked.

Everyone looked at her in horror and ran.

She smiled evilly and asked to the air, "What? It was only a question."

Suddenly, Kris' eyes went blank and you could hear a low, malicious laugh much like Michael's coming from her mouth.

"Fools. I will never be just a memory."

* * *

R&R please! My first non-anime short story, written as a Halloween extra credit assignment, becoming so much more.


End file.
